


Beautiful Broken Things

by Kneeshee



Series: Selene Rogers & DC Universe [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Off-screen Relationship(s), Sex Pollen, Super Soldier Serum, Tim still hasn't forgiven Stephanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: Prompt: Jason and Stephanie fall victim to Posoin Ivy's new pollen that only affects those who already have some sort of romantic feelings/sexual tension between them. Selene catches them.





	Beautiful Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

> I liked The Wanted and Moana.
> 
> Send in your preferences of what you want see Selene do (even with the Avengers and her cousins)

Selene stared unblinking as two years of love and time paused and fractures at the seams. She was frozen as her father used to be as he laid her down on what was once their bed. She paid no mind the tears rolling down her face as she absently rubbed her stomach underneath her jacket.

She harshly jerked away from both of them. They turned and stared at her with shocked yet guilt riddled eyes. She stood up quickly and turned her head from the scene. She didn’t need to see him in the middle of given her the pleasure that he once gave her.

She knew all about the pollen the two had been hit with. It was the main reason she had closed her shop early. She had planned to help his siblings search for the missing heroes. Lo’ and behold, she found them without even trying. She just didn’t count on the two of them being together.

_Nice to know that my fiancé wanted to either fuck or date and then fuck the girl who was “like a annoyingly chirpy little sister” to him._

“’Lena,” Jason whispered one hand holding him up and the other reaching out for her. _She_ groaned as he shifted inside of her. Selene stiffened before growling in anger. She didn’t even pay any attention to his siblings coming up from behind her from the living room to see what was taking so long. She paid no mind as they all gasped scandalized at the turn of events.

She barely heard his older brother say, _“We found ‘em, B”_ into his comm.

What she did pay attention to was the way her heart frozen over and shattered to pieces. She noticed how during this whole time the two of them still hadn’t disconnected from each other.

“Screw you, Jason,” she snarled. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously. “All of you get the hell out of my house!!”

Everyone jumped as she screeched in anger before her fisted connected with the doorframe leaving a nice size dent in it. She roughly removed the engagement ring he gave her at their two year mark and threw it over to Nightwing.

“When I get back, you and all of your shit better be out of here or you’ll really see what damage the daughter of the Black Widow could do,” she huffed angrily before storming away from the scene.

_When she returned home later that night, she was more than happy to throw the burning mattress off her bedroom patio. She’d sleep in Uncle Buck’s Cryostasis Chamber before sleeping on that again._

She steadily ignored the figure of Red Hood watching her from the roof of the neighboring building.

Selene moved into the backroom of her shop the next day.

===

It had been three weeks before the BatFamily somehow got it in their heads that it was safe enough to be near her again. She had been going on about her life with only a small handful of episodes of throwing hot chocolate in Dick’s face if he tried talking to her on Jason’s behalf ( _he’s not getting any sleep and he’s way more grouchy than_ _usual_ ) and threw a butcher knife at Stephanie for having the _audacity_ to talk to her.

She had heard the shop’s bell ring and gave a chirpy, “Welcome to Kitten’s. Hope you’re having purrfect day. I’ll be right with you.”

They all sat somewhat calmly in the biggest booth of her shop waiting for her to come out of the back room to greet them. Stephanie sat next to Cass hoping that her best friend’s quick reflexes would be able to save her from whatever weapon Selene deemed worthy at the time. Jason sat on the outside close to the door ready to bolt at the first glance of those assassin moves of hers.

They all perked up when they heard her singing voice become steadily become louder.

_“I can't believe I had to see The guy of my dreams cheating on me The pain you caused has left me dead inside I'm gonna make sure, you regret that night”_

 

They all stiffened as the heard the pain in her voice as she drew closer to them. Each holding their breath, they could only imagine the kind of damage she could do in her own territory while they were low on weapons having spent a few hours patrolling early.

 

_“I feel you close, I feel you breathe And now it's like you're here You're haunting me You're out of line, you're out of sight You're the reason that we started this fight..”_

Selene had come into view. Her red hair pinned up in beautiful curls around her face. She wore a cute figure fitting short polka dot dress with blood red heels to match her hair. She had a small amount of make up on her face, but just enough to make her blue eyes pop and red stained lips stand out more. Jason swore she dressed like this to purposely make his life even more of a living hell.

Her eyes skimmed over the shop in faux cheer before they settled on the only occupied table in the diner. The cheerfulness in her eyes quickly morphed into undisguised anger as she took in the family. She cleared her throat before leisurely making her way over to the table. She somehow managed to pull her lips into a smirk as she stopped beside them.

“If it isn’t the batfamily.. What can I getcha?” She drawled knowing exactly what they actually wanted to talk about. A part of her almost wanted to laugh at the irony that came to visit her the week before she was planning to shift back into her own dimension.

“Selene, can we please just have a civil conversation today?” Dick practically begged.

“Sorry, handsome. That’s not on the menu,” she shrugged as she stood before them notebook and pen out as if they were actually going to make an order. Then again, she didn’t know what they’d actually do. They seemed to never really mean what they say. You know with Jason saying he loves her and only her and he didn’t care for Blondie in that way only for the damn barbie doll to end up in their bed.

Tim sighed before looking up at Selene. He needed coffee if he was going to be dealing with this. “I need your strongest black coffee, no sugar, and I need you to make that ten times stronger.”

Smirking she said, “Oh, so you want a _Jason’s Heart Special._ Coming right up. Anyone else?”

Tim honestly could not help but to snort at the name she given his coffee. Selene decided to ignore the whisper of _another chance_ coming from Jason.

“Tt. We did not come here to deal with any of your foolishness, Rogers. We came here to demand you give Todd another chance and forgive Brown of their dalliance while under the effects of Ivy’s pollen,” Damian practically growl.

“So basically what you’re saying is that you want warm milk,” Selene questioned. She knew what she was doing. Jason told her plenty of times how the kid hated being patronized. Well she hated people fucking over her feelings and she could care less about anyone else’s at the moment.

Tim decided that this was the best entertainment he’s had in the past month and he was completely okay with sitting back and enjoying the show. He only wished he met her sooner.

“Do not patronize me,” Damian demanded. Selene only nodded absently at him regarding him as completely adorable.

“Anyone else other than the adorable little kitten and the coffee monster from hell?”

Dick sighed before sharing a look with Babs and Jason.

“I’ll have Jason’s usual, a #5 with a large cinnamon roll, can I try today’s special of banana pudding with strawberries and a large ooh, a large Nightwing Chiller Frappe?”

Cass shrugged before saying, “Usual. #3 with pie.” Selene gave a small noise of acknowledgment all the while remembering to put it on the Red Hood’s tab. She couldn’t bear the heart to delete it and from what she gathered, it was connected to one of the Batdad’s account anyway.

“I’ll have what she’s having,” Selene did _not_ tense in anger at Stephanie’s voice. She just smirked a little bitterly and said, “You always seemed to get what’s some else’s, huh?”

She didn’t give her or anyone time to reply before she was turning towards Batman himself. He said nothing as they stared each other down. She didn’t even look fazed after growing up looking into the glares of her mother, Uncle Buck, her father, and Grandpa Fury when they were _disappointed_ in her. No one else’s looks bothered her not even Uncle Bruce when he was all Hulk’d out.

Bruce didn’t show it but he was a little impressed by her ability to stare him down. He casually glanced at the menu before ordering the Batman platter. Selene and Jason both inwardly laughed knowing that the Batman platter consisted of bat shaped pastries and a coffee with two sugars with the cream shaped like the batman symbol.

She nodded her head in acknowledgement before walking over to complete their order. Seeing their chance, Dick practically jumped out of his seat to talk her into forgiving Jason and Stephanie. Until a blonde hair beauty flew in from the backroom, she wore beautiful golden armor with a majestic sword strapped to her back.

“Selene, can you help me get dressed for my date with James tonight?”

Selene jumped, spun, and nearly threw a knife at Torunn before stopping and glaring at her.

“I told you to stop doing that,” Selene huffed irritated that her family were using dimensional transporter to continuously jump through.

“Sorry, it’s just Wanda is busy and it feels weird asking your mom to help me find something to go on a date with your brother,” Torunn mumbled. She glanced around the shop before her eyes rested on Jason and they lit up.

“OH! Friend Jason, how wonderful it is to see you again!” Torunn exclaimed flying right up to Jason and pulling him into a big hug.

“ _On je podvodník, Torunn. Nechajte ho byť_.” Selene called out as Torunn set Jason back down. She turned towards Selene in confusion.

“ _Nezmysel. Jason miluje vás. On by nikdy!”_ Torunn exclaimed as she flew over to help her pseudo cousin. She looked at the notepad filled with orders and move around the small kitchen area as if she worked there her whole life.

“ _Videl som ho na vlastné oči, Tee. On bol s blond dievča, ktoré nosí tento škaredý odtieň fialovej_.”

Torunn shook her head disbelieving as she finished up on the drinks while Selene calmly cut the Bat shaped tarts and set aside a plate of strawberry-banana pudding.

“But why,” Torunn whispered as she switched back to English instead of the Slovakian they had been learning from Wanda and Pietro with the help of F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“I’ll tell you when they get the hell out of my shop,” she sneered as she neared the table giving them their orders.

“What language was that you were just speaking,” Barbara questioned. It sounded somewhat similar to Dick’s native tongue during the rare times he spoke in it.

“Slovakian,” Jason stated as he pushed his Oreo bites around the plate. He didn’t know what the two were saying, but he recognized the language the two of them and the rest of their cousins seemed to love to speak sometimes.

“Is it true, Friend Jason? Did thee really cheat on Selene?”

Sighing, Jason turned to look the Asgardian princess. “Yeah, it’s true, Princess. I was, uh, under the influence of a drug, but it’s true.”

“ _Bola to droga, ktorá ovplyvnila tých, ktorí už majú nejaký romantický pocity alebo sexuálne napätie medzi nimi. Som pod dojmom, že len vidí jej sestra obrázku, ale tam sú dvaja z nich majú sex v mojej posteli!”_

Torunn gasped scandalized. “On Asgard, some of the ladies fight to the death and whoever prevails is deemed worthy of the male warrior and marries him.”

Selene rolled her eyes, “ _Puh-lease_! I’m the daughter of the Black Widow and Captain America. I don’t need to fight an incompetent little soldier to know that I’m more than worthy to have anyone I want.”

Stephanie, not really appreciating the insult, speaks up, “What to scared that this incompetent soldier could kick your ass?”

The Bat Family looks over at her in shock. Tim’s smile turns completely amused as he scooted Bruce’s plate closer to him. Things were about to get interesting.

“You couldn’t beat me even if I was missing my right arm or my left leg. Compared to me, you’re nothing but a quick fuck,” Selene huffed angrily. Her hands were itching for a fight. Over the course of the past three weeks, she had a lot of pent up frustration and anger that she more than happy to let out.

“NO!” Jason yelled. He could tell by the smirk on Selene’s face that she had a lot of tricks up her sleeves that she would be more than happy to use. “Can’t we just talk this out?”

“Tt. You and her didn’t do too much talking when you were swapping fluids in my bed!”

“Oh, get over yourself. You can’t be so mad that we had sex! We were drugged!”

“THE DRUG HEIGTEN THE FACT THAT THE TWO OF YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER. EXCUSE ME FOR BEING ANGRY THAT MY FUCKING FIANCE HAD FEELINGS FOR SOME SKANK!”

With a screech of rage, Stephanie launched herself over the table. Selene ducked and flipped out her hands reached before she could get to close. She spun around and landed a nice kick to the side of Stephanie’s face not even giving her time to recover.

Tim just stared amazed because _can we just not forget the fact that Selene’s doing this in heels?_

Selene pounded her fist into Stephanie’s face a good amount of times before Stephanie wrapped her legs around Selene’s waist and returned the favor. Selene didn’t care as she braced her feels flat against the floor before channeling the inner super soldier serum that biologically streamed through her blood and threw Stephanie off of her. She let it go even quicker remembering how sore it usually left her in the morning unlike her brother who the serum just seemed to made for.

Selene taste the blood from her split lip and just seemed to come to terms with what was really going on alongside the fact that she was doing this in one of her favorite dresses. A snarled makes it way to her face. _I spent thirty minutes of my pre morning procrastination nap getting this look together._

Selene rushed forward and hits Stephanie again making sure the other girl could taste her own blood. Grabbing her by the head and digging her fingers into Stephanie’s scalp, Selene lifted her into the air before slamming her fist into her ribcage. Stephanie stumbled back as she winced in pain.

The others couldn’t shake their shock at the sudden turn of events. They just came out to talk Selene and now their watching her and Stephanie attack each other.

Stephanie jerked back, aside. The blow meant for her jaw whizzed by in a blur of knuckles. From the corner of her eye, she saw Selene’s other arm begin an upward trajectory. She ducked this time, and felt her ribs groaned with the force of it.

_Drop to the floor. Roll clear, stand. Don't let her connect. Draw it out._

Selene charged like a bull. Stephanie sidestepped, whirled to face her. Selene lunged. She avoided one flying fist, only to collide with another. Selene moved, damned fast. Faster than Cass. So fast that Stephanie nearly missed seeing it.

Dick turned to Jason wide-eyed; watching Selene fight. She wasn’t even breaking a sweat or even breathing hard from the effort. Stephanie wouldn’t last much longer. “The hell kind of women are you into.”

Selene wasted no time in going back to punching the lights out of Stephanie letting all of her anger, her frustration, her angst, her heartbreak; basically all of her troubles onto one of the people that caused her the most pain in her life.

Steph’s body hung vertical for the briefest moment, suspended in an ephemeral moment in time, then she collapsed.  The rest of her hit the ground in an uncomfortable position, but she was still breathing.

Selene’s blue eyes regarded her with no remorse. She calmly moved away from her before walking to change the _Open_ sign of the shop to _Close_.

Jason watched as the sky blue eyes that he loved staring in look icy at the family. It was as if she didn’t register anyone’s presence in the room and was ready to attack at a moment’s notice. Then Torunn began to sing.

_“Ou mata e matagi_

I have crossed the horizon to find you

_Ou loto mamaina toa_

I know your name

_Manatu atu_

They have stolen the heart from inside you

_Taku pelepele_

But this does not define you

_Manatunatu_

This is not who you are

You know who you are…”

Everyone watched as Selene’s eyes regained some of its previous warmth. She shook her head slowly before staring back at them coldly.

“Get the hell out of my shop and don’t ever come into my life again,” she stated with a raspy voice. She walked over to Torunn and embraced her older cousin in a hug.

“Ďakujem, moja sestra.” She whispered before moving towards the backroom. She wouldn’t let them see her cry. She wouldn’t let them know how badly she was broken.

Torunn gave them a small smile before taking their dishes and wrapping them up for them. She led them out the front door, carefully helping them with Stephanie, before heading back towards her cousin. But one thing all of the Bat Family knew for sure.

Selene was proof that broken things could still be beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> On je podvodník, Torunn. Nechajte ho byť = He is a cheater, Torunn. Leave him be.
> 
> Nezmysel. Jason miluje vás. On by nikdy! = Nonsense. Jason loves you. He would never!
> 
> Videl som ho na vlastné oči, Tee. On bol s blond dievča, ktoré nosí tento škaredý odtieň fialovej. = I saw him with my own eyes, Tee. He was with the blond girl wearing that ugly shade of purple.
> 
> Bola to droga, ktorá ovplyvnila tých, ktorí už majú nejaký romantický pocity alebo sexuálne napätie medzi nimi. Som pod dojmom, že len vidí jej sestra obrázku, ale tam sú dvaja z nich majú sex v mojej posteli! = It was a drug that affected those who already have some sort of romantic feelings or sexual tension between them. I'm under the impression that he only sees her a sister figure, but there the two of them are having sex in my bed!
> 
> Ďakujem, moja sestra. = Thank you, my sister.


End file.
